<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Universe of Searching Souls by blue1louu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064942">A Universe of Searching Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue1louu/pseuds/blue1louu'>blue1louu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue1louu/pseuds/blue1louu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда маленькая безобидная метка на бедре Гарри начинает приносить ему неудобства, он решает пойти к тому, кто носит на себе такой же рисунок. Нет никаких сомнений, что вышла какая-то ошибка, ведь Вселенная не настолько глупа, чтобы отметить Гарри и Северуса одинаковыми знаками, не так ли?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Universe of Searching Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163811">A Universe of Searching Souls</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft">Writcraft</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Мы путешествуем — некоторые из нас вечно — в поисках других мест, других жизней, других душ.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>— Анаис Нин</p>
</div>Впервые Гарри замечает знакомый треугольник у Снейпа на запястье во время очередного нудного урока зельеварения. Он маленький и аккуратный, точная копия того, что Гарри носит на бедре. Он откидывает этот занимательный случай на задворки своего сознания и решает не думать о нем, ведь Гарри тринадцать, Снейп его ненавидит, и у него есть смутное подозрение, что он не доживёт до восемнадцати.<div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Снова Гарри вспоминает о треугольнике на запястье Снейпа в шестнадцать лет, когда натыкается на книгу о родственной связи. Он внимательно изучает рисунок волшебника и волшебницы, которые показывают одинаковые метки и улыбаются в камеру, пока яркие всполохи магии спиралью закручиваются вокруг них. Он закрывает книгу, кладёт её на место и тем же вечером с помощью заклинания пытается избавиться от метки, ведь Гарри шестнадцать, Снейп всё ещё его ненавидит, и теперь он практически уверен в том, что не доживёт до восемнадцати. Из-за заклинания его волосы временно становятся фиолетовыми, а на бедре появляется жуткий синяк, который болит от каждого прикосновения, однако метка остаётся на месте, всё такая же чёткая и явная.<div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Сразу после войны у Гарри просто не хватает времени подумать о метке. Он слишком шокирован тем, что выжил, не упоминая уже о разборках с подкупом Министерства и быстром изгнании дементоров из Азкабана. Потом происходит вся эта <i>«я думаю, я гей»</i> штука. Весьма неожиданно. Он был очень занят серьёзными (и не очень) вещами вроде указов Министерства, обучения в Академии Авроров и опрометчивого разового участия в благотворительной фотосессии, включающей отсутствие рубашки, литры масла и немного блеска. Так что лишь долгими и тёмными ночами он позволял себе провести кончиками пальцев по татуировке. У него не было времени на воспоминания о идеально ровных линиях треугольника у Снейпа на запястье, на представления горящего пристального взгляда тёмных глаз или на несчастные сны о Снейпе, шепчущем <i>взгляни на меня</i>, пока жизнь покидает его тело. И у него определённо точно не было времени на мечты о том, каким на вкус будет его имя, произнесённое Снейпом во время их поцелуя.<p>К тому же, Снейп всё ещё его ненавидит, так что не стоит даже думать о том, что они могут быть родственными душами.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Гарри снова вспомнил о татуировке только через пару месяцев после восемнадцатилетия, когда она начала чесаться. Зуд не был совсем уж неприятным, но он вызывал навязчивое ощущение, которое раздражало и беспокоило. Как Гарри в последний раз слышал от Бруствера, Снейп занимался внештатными консультациями по зельям где-то за много миль от людей, в неприступном доме, ненадёжно расположенном на скале. Добраться до туда было сложно — для начала два перемещения по камину, потом портключ (достать его было не так-то просто), а затем полёт на метле, который заставил бы понервничать даже Виктора Крама.<p>Вздохнув, Гарри постучал в дверь кабинета Кингсли.</p>
<p>Он уже давно не брал отпуск.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>— Какого чёрта вы тут делаете, Поттер?<p>— Я просто проходил мимо. — Гарри проводит рукой по волосам и обнадеживающе улыбается Снейпу.</p>
<p>— Я постарался жить настолько далеко, чтобы <i>никто</i> не мог «просто проходить мимо», — Снейп вскидывает бровь и окидывает Гарри взглядом. — Полагаю, вы можете войти.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. — Гарри прислоняет метлу к двери и начинает развязывать шнурки на ботинках.</p>
<p>— Нет нужды разуваться, — доносится голос Снейпа из кухни под свист чайника. — Вы здесь не задержитесь.</p>
<p>Пробормотав проклятия, Гарри снова завязывает шнурки и проходит вглубь небольшого дома.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>— Полагаю, вы здесь по делам Министерства. — Снейп делает глоток чая, когда они садятся за шаткий стол. В доме на удивление уютно, он полон книг и тепла, коричневые тона согревают.<p>— Вроде того, — Гарри пожимает плечами. Он не знает, как затронуть тему родственных меток. У него было время привыкнуть к мысли, что между ним и Снейпом действительно может быть связь, выходящая за рамки истории взаимных оскорблений. Гарри достаточно долго отмахивался от этой мысли, пока не дошёл до того, что не мог перестать думать об этом. Странная идея застряла у него в голове, и Гарри провёл слишком много времени, изучая старые снимки Снейпа, рассматривая изгиб его стройных бёдер в тёмных брюках и мантию, полы который откликались на каждое движение её хозяина. Несколько месяцев Гарри не был так близко к Снейпу, как сейчас, и его разглядывают, как плохо нарезанного флобберчервя. Это немного обескураживает. — Я здесь не совсем по официальному делу.</p>
<p>Снейп опускает чашку, его пристальный взгляд становится напряжённым.</p>
<p>— Если вы здесь не по просьбе Кингсли или из-за дела Кутберта, то какого Мерлина вы забыли в Корнуолле?</p>
<p>— Вообще-то, у меня отпуск. Думал, неплохо будет изучить здешние окрестности. — Гарри не хочет, чтобы Снейп принимал скоропостижные решения, основанные на чувстве долга, а не на собственном желании. Насколько Гарри известно, неприятные последствия от игнорирования связи наступают только тогда, когда человек узнает о ней и избегает контакта со своим предполагаемым партнёром. Гарри не избегает контакта. Напротив, он сделал всё возможное, чтобы его установить. Ему не особо приятна мысль о том, что Снейп будет с ним из-за какого-то принуждения, так что он решает вовсе молчать о метке на своём бедре. Невольно он бросает взгляд на запястье Снейпа, прослеживая чёткие линии маленького треугольника.</p>
<p>Снейп мягко фыркает.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, вы не питаете иллюзий, что я буду скрашивать ваше пребывание здесь. Я занятой человек и мой дом — не мотель. Не говоря уже о том, что декабрь не совсем подходящее время для посещения этой части земного шара.</p>
<p>— Мне нравятся грозы и дождь, — Гарри пожимает плечами, надеясь звучать убедительно. Ему на самом деле нравится летать, когда шторм в самом разгаре и с неба остро хлещет дождь. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя живым. — Я остановился неподалёку от Тревона. Полетаю тут немного, когда закончу пить чай. — Гарри задерживает дыхание. — Может, мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь, пока я здесь.</p>
<p>— Например? — Снейп откидывается назад, рассматривая Гарри. — Вы хотите обменяться военными историями или выпить бренди у камина за игрой в шахматы? — Губы Снейпа кривятся в усмешке. — Возможно, мы можем обсудить один из многочисленных случаев, когда мы были бы рады смерти друг друга.</p>
<p>Гарри проглатывает знакомую волну гнева. Возможно, он ошибается насчёт меток. Это просто треугольник. Треугольники очень распространены, и он не может точно сказать, сходны ли они по размеру, не сравнив их вблизи, что предполагает, что наличие Снейпа опасно близко к бедру Гарри. Сейчас Снейп не выглядит так, как будто хочет подойти близко к хоть какой-нибудь части тела Гарри. Полный надежды визит с каждой секундой кажется всё более нелепым. Он даже не уверен, что считает Снейпа привлекательным. Гарри так долго размышлял о том, что у него может быть связь со Снейпом, что почти забыл о том, что Снейп и в лучшие времена едва его терпит. Он выдумал фантазию, не имеющую совершенно никакого отношения к нестабильной реальности их со Снейпом истории. Гарри не нравится, когда его снова и снова заставляют чувствовать себя пятнадцатилетним подростком, и знакомая ярость начинает закипать у него под кожей, испаряя первоначальный оптимизм.</p>
<p>— Я думал, нам стоит лучше узнать друг друга. Оставить прошлое позади.</p>
<p>— <i>Зачем?</i> — Снейп всё ещё смотрит с подозрением. — Я вполне доволен своим одиночеством. У меня нет ни малейшего желания тратить моё и без того ограниченное время на создание дружбы, в которой я точно не нуждаюсь.</p>
<p>— Я пытаюсь решить незаконченное дело, — Гарри вздыхает, подбирая верные слова. — Думаю, это пойдёт мне на пользу.</p>
<p>— Неужели? — Снейп не выглядит убеждённым. Он наливает себе бренди, не предлагая Гарри, и продолжает буравить его тяжёлым, мрачным взглядом. — Вам никогда не приходило в голову, что это может не пойти на пользу <i>мне</i>?</p>
<p>Гарри пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Думаю, нам обоим давно пора получить возможность всё исправить. К тому же, лишь вопрос времени, как скоро нам придётся работать вместе. Я бы хотел разобраться со всеми проблемами сейчас, а не во время расследования. — Гарри очень гордится тем, как зрело и профессионально это прозвучало.</p>
<p>Снейп бормочет что-то невежливое себе под нос и наливает новую порцию бренди.</p>
<p>Похоже, слова Гарри не произвели на него ни малейшего впечатления.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Они ведут светскую беседу о погоде, обсуждают перестройку Хогвартса и то, почему Снейп так неохотно делится своим бренди, пока темы для разговора не иссякают. Метка у Гарри на бедре практически пылает, когда Снейп проходит мимо, но он всё ещё не может произнести хоть слово. Он хочет продлить своё пребывание, но Снейп настолько в этом не заинтересован, что даже лёгкий разговор выходит плоским и скучным. Гарри бы предпочёл ссоры и язвительность школьных лет вежливому разговору незнакомцев, у которых едва ли найдётся что-то общее.<p>— Я полагаю, что вы навестите Пэдстоу во время своих путешествий, — Снейп передаёт Гарри его плащ, пока он неловко мнётся в коридоре. — Там есть несколько дорогих ресторанов. Я очень рекомендую местный, одобренный обывателями «Фиш’энд’Чипс».</p>
<p>— Спасибо. — Гарри сглатывает, бедро начинает зудеть ещё более мучительно, чем раньше. Что-то в очевидном стремлении Снейпа скорее выгнать Гарри из его дома заставляет сердце болезненно сжиматься в груди. — Я учту. — С дрожащим вздохом Гарри предпринимает последнюю отчаянную попытку вовлечь Снейпа в разговор. — Я могу и вам принести, если хотите. Может, вы могли бы показать мне Пэдстоу.</p>
<p>— Уверен, вы легко разберётесь сами. Там только гавань, несколько магазинов и пара приличных пабов. Даже вы не заблудитесь. — Снейп шагает к двери, поворачиваясь спиной к Гарри. Его плечи отчего-то напряжены, однако голос звучит всё так же бесстрастно, как и в начале их встречи. — Не стоит так стараться. Если нам придётся объединить усилия в будущем, вежливость не должна быть проблемой. В конце концов, мы оба взрослые люди.</p>
<p>— Верно. Вежливость. — Метка на бедре Гарри пылает, и он стискивает зубы от того, как сильно она зудит и обжигает кожу. Глупо было сюда приходить. Глупо было думать, что Снейп правда может быть заинтересован в том, чтобы провести время с Гарри, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассматривать его как потенциального партнёра. Гарри даже не знает его предпочтений, и это просто немыслимая удача — разделить метку с натуралом, который, вероятно, ненавидит Гарри так же сильно, как и раньше.</p>
<p>Снейп еле слышно бормочет что-то себе под нос.</p>
<p>— Дайте Кингсли знать, что зелье, которое он просил, будет готово до нового года.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Гарри открывает дверь, порыв солёного ветра обжигает кожу. — Я только возьму свою… — Гарри оглядывается в поисках метлы и находит её обломки в камнях под домом Снейпа — её наверняка унёс сильный порыв ветра, — …метлу.</p>
<p>— Вы чёртов идиот, — Снейп затаскивает Гарри в дом, захлопывая за ними дверь.</p>
<p>— Я могу просто аппарировать, — предлагает Гарри. Он тянется в карман за палочкой. Он будет скучать по своей метле.</p>
<p>— Аппарировать отсюда небезопасно, — Снейп свирепо смотрит на Гарри. — Я установил несколько защитных барьеров, похожих на те, что находятся в Хогвартсе. Я отказываюсь снимать их только для вашего удобства.</p>
<p>После жуткого вечера Гарри совсем забыл о глупых барьерах Снейпа.</p>
<p>— Тогда я дойду до границы и аппарирую, — Гарри натягивает шарф. Ему не особо хочется выходить на улицу. Там темно и ветер завывает. Скорее всего, в такой дождь он просто свалится со скалы в поисках места для аппарации. Он начинает жалеть о своём необдуманном визите к Снейпу. Ему стоило смириться с зудом. Вообще-то, из-за него дело только ухудшилось — вместо простого раздражения, теперь метка сильно болела.</p>
<p>— Даже не думайте. Я отказываюсь быть ответственным за безвременную кончину Великого Гарри Поттера. — Снейп закатывает глаза. — Вы можете остаться на ночь. Отправитесь утром. Желательно, до того, как я проснусь.</p>
<p>— Остаться с вами? — Гарри сглатывает слюну, пялясь на Снейпа. Он не упускает мгновение, когда его скулы мимолётно окрашивает румянец перед тем, как он отворачивается от Гарри.</p>
<p>— У меня есть свободная комната. Уверен, что это не тот уровень величия, к которому вы привыкли, но думаю, что вы найдёте его приемлемым. Я ужинаю и ложусь спать ещё до десяти.</p>
<p>Желудок Гарри урчит, и он снимает ботинки прежде чем проследовать за Снейпом на кухню. Маленький огонёк надежды загорается у него внутри.</p>
<p>— Я не ел весь день. Путешествие сюда похоже на мордредов кошмар. Мне пришлось целый час ругаться с Ведомством Портключей, чтобы получить один до Пензаса.</p>
<p>Снейп хмыкает.</p>
<p>— Видимо, вам даже в голову не приходило, что я не просто так живу в таком относительно недоступном месте.</p>
<p>— О, почему же, приходило, — Гарри неуверенно улыбается Снейпу. — Я люблю испытания.</p>
<p>— Неужели? — Взгляд Снейпа мрачный и пронизывающий, воздух в комнате наполняется странным напряжением, которое проносится вдоль позвоночника Гарри, обдавая кожу теплом и заставляя сердце в груди биться чаще. — Сыра, хлеба и пирога со свининой будет достаточно? — Снейп резко меняет тему, снова окидывая Гарри взглядом с головы до ног. — Вы заметно недоедаете.</p>
<p>Неожиданно смущение от собственного тощего тела, которое никогда не было таким, как он хотел, заставляет его щёки покрыться румянцем, и он немного уязвлённо пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Не всем нам быть Оливерами Вудами.</p>
<p>— Не всем. — Снейп ставит чайник и палочкой призывает аппетитно пахнущие блюда. — Это было наблюдение, а не критика.</p>
<p>Гарри не уверен, что ответить, так что он откусывает большой кусок свиного пирога и решает промолчать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Верный своему слову, Снейп вскоре после ужина уходит к себе, объяснив это необходимостью завершить какие-то исследования перед сном. Он показывает Гарри уютную спальню для гостей и указывает направление к ближайшей точке аппарации. Очевидно, Снейп рассчитывает, что Гарри уйдёт до его пробуждения.<p>— Вы сможете купить новую метлу в Труро. Заведение выглядит как маггловский зоомагазин, но владелец — маг, он поставляет мётлы на Косую Аллею. Они ничуть не хуже Молний.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — Гарри прокашливается. — Спасибо за ночлег и ужин. Было вкусно.</p>
<p>Снейп склоняет голову. Он выглядит так, как будто хочет сказать что-то ещё, но, видимо, решает промолчать. Вместо этого, он закрывает за собой дверь в спальню, пожелав доброй ночи.</p>
<p>Со вздохом Гарри чистит зубы и умывает лицо. Он идёт в ванную и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он выглядит не совсем блестяще. Под глазами тёмные круги после множества бессонных ночей, которые он провёл, мучаясь от раздражающего зуда. Его волосы растрепал ветер, и после полёта вблизи солёных морских брызг они спутались в неряшливые пучки. Он такой же худой, как и всегда. Футболка оголяет ключицы и изгиб шеи, прямая линия челюсти немного загрубела от щетины. О чём он только думал, заявляясь к Снейпу на порог небритым и бледным, надеясь, что Снейп… что? Будет польщён усилиями Гарри? Выразит восторг от предложения оливковой ветви? Упадёт к Гарри в объятия и заявит о вечной преданности?</p>
<p>— Ты идиот, — говорит Гарри зеркалу. Он тычет пальцем в своё отражение. — Чёртов идиот.</p>
<p>Зеркало ожидаемо молчит в ответ, и Гарри заклинанием увеличивает свою сумку с вещами, надевает удобную фланелевую пижаму и скользит на свежие, хрустящие простыни. Гарри редко ложиться спать до полуночи, но звук бьющихся о берег волн, свежий воздух и странно успокаивающий аромат зелий и пряного парфюма Снейпа утягивает Гарри в глубокий сон без сновидений.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Всё, как всегда. Река, текущая через лес, кажется скользкой, её воды чёрные и пузырящиеся, похожие на смолу. Деревья вздымаются ввысь, пышными кронами закрывая солнце, луну и звёзды. Что-то выскакивает из тени, и на поляну выходят фигуры в плащах.<p>— Тёмный Лорд вернулся.</p>
<p>Ветер шепчет, и кто-то шипит, произнося имя Гарри. Он связан и не может дышать, всё тело болит, а горло саднит от крика. Он даже не помнит последнюю пытку Круциатусом. Он только помнит, что лежит глубоко в лесу уже довольно долго. Ещё он знает, что ему не выбраться из тёмной бессонной ночи — не осталось больше места для любви, нет никакой надежды, что кто-нибудь кинется его спасать. Никого нет. Только сломанные тела его близких и голоса, шепчущие его имя во тьме дьявольской ночи.</p>
<p>
  <i>Гарри Поттер, Гарри Поттер, Гарри Поттер.</i>
</p>
<p>Заклятие поражает Гарри с неудержимой силой и его тело дёргается и изгибается дугой, боль обжигает лёгкие и плавит вены. Он открывает рот и кричит.</p>
<p>— Поттер!</p>
<p>Гарри извивается и поворачивается, пытаясь отпрянуть от рук, которые прижимают его к земле.</p>
<p>— Хватит, пожалуйста. Прекратите это, <i>хватит</i>.</p>
<p>— <i>Гарри.</i></p>
<p>Голос глубокий и настойчивый, знакомый и не такой, как остальные. Он прорывается сквозь крики и шёпот, ладонь сжимает плечо Гарри, она приносит тепло, а не боль. Он льнёт к ней, хватаясь за что-то, и находит успокаивающее тепло.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, — его голос срывается на хрип, горло дерёт. — <i>Пожалуйста.</i> — Он тянется ближе, чувствуя, как тёплые руки мягко прижимают его к подушкам.</p>
<p>— Я рядом.</p>
<p>Голос. Такой знакомый и тёплый. Гарри моргает, и размытая фигура у кровати принимает чёткие очертания.</p>
<p>— Профессор?</p>
<p>— Это просто сон. Ничего больше. Просто плохой сон. — Голос Снейпа хриплый, и Гарри в замешательстве оглядывается.</p>
<p>— Где я?</p>
<p>— У меня дома в Корнуолле, где вы планировали провести отпуск. Как всегда, доставляете неприятности. — Снейп говорит отрывисто, но его слова заглушаются тем, как он проводит ладонью по волосам Гарри, его большой палец коротко скользит по шраму. Гарри задерживает дыхание, воспоминания о долгом путешествии и неловком разговоре со Снейпом постепенно всплывают в голове.</p>
<p>— Простите, что разбудил вас.</p>
<p>— Я не спал, — Снейп прочищает горло и встаёт. Гарри тут же начинает скучать по теплу его тела и по мягким движениям его пальцев в волосах.</p>
<p>— Снейп, я… — Гарри разрывает. Его голова кажется тяжёлой и ватной, а разум затуманен. — Я в Корнуолл не отдыхать приехал. Я просто… я тут, чтобы встретиться с вами.</p>
<p>— О, — взгляд Снейпа темнеет, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. — Понятно. — Он замолкает, придавая вес своим словам. — Являются ли эти кошмары обычным явлением?</p>
<p>— Да, — Гарри задирает одеяло до подбородка. — Вроде того. Я могу наложить заглушающие чары.</p>
<p>Снейп фыркает и что-то неразборчиво произносит.</p>
<p>— Даже не думайте. — Он взмахивает палочкой и протягивает Гарри небольшую бутылочку. — Выпейте. Это всего лишь временная мера. Продолжительное использование таких зелий имеет побочные эффекты, которые, могу вас заверить, крайне неприятны. Тем не менее, сегодня оно поможет вам заснуть.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — Гарри залпом выпивает зелье. Оно сладкое и слегка шипит на языке. Напоминает о сладостях в кабинете Дамблдора. Его глаза уже начинают слипаться, и он изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться на Снейпе. — Я не хочу уходить завтра, — слова невольно вырываются, и он слышит прерывистый вздох Снейпа.</p>
<p>— Спи, Гарри, — Снейп останавливается в дверях и Гарри хочет сказать что-то ещё, но слова ускользают, когда он снова погружается в глубокий сон.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Когда Гарри просыпается, он чувствует аппетитный запах печёных сосисок, его желудок голодно урчит, несмотря на плотный ужин вчерашней ночью. Он сглатывает, вспоминая ночное откровение и пальцы Снейпа в своих волосах. Гарри спускается по лестнице и наблюдает, как Снейп жарит яйца и взмахом палочки помешивает что-то в кастрюльке.<p>— Доброе.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — Снейп не оборачивается. — Вы тоже можете присесть. Я приготовил достаточно для двоих.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — Гарри прочищает горло и садится, наливая себя чашку горячего чая из чайника, стоявшего на столе. — Простите за прошлую ночь.</p>
<p>— Почему вы всегда ведёте себя как невыносимый гриффиндорец? — Снейп, наконец, оборачивается. Похоже, он только вышел из душа — его волосы гладкие и влажные. На нём тонкий чёрный джемпер и тёмно-серые шерстяные брюки. Лишь взгляд на него заставляет Гарри одновременно почувствовать возбуждение и смущение. Он корит себя за то, что не переоделся перед тем, как спуститься вниз, снова совершенно сбитый с ног Снейпом.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения? — Гарри не может не ощетиниться на комментарий Снейпа. В ответ он получает лишь хмурый взгляд.</p>
<p>— Неужели я должен читать ваши мысли? Вы появляетесь у меня на пороге с запутанной историей о спонтанном Корнуэльском отпуске и навязчивым желанием загладить свою вину, что не совсем соответствует действительности. Как вы думаете, что может подумать человек с моим прошлым, когда чиновник Министерства появляется без предупреждения?</p>
<p>Гарри сглатывает.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — Снейп одаривает его сердитым взглядом. — Вы не знаете. Он подумает, что находится под следствием, Поттер. Подумает, что, возможно, те слухи о том, что ему нельзя доверять, прижились.</p>
<p>— Я об этом даже не думал. — Гарри проводит рукой по волосам и морщится. Конечно, Снейп параноидальная задница, которая думает, что Гарри приедет в Корнуолл, чтобы шпионить за ним. — Клянусь, я не по делам Министерства. Я по личному вопросу. Надо было сразу вам сказать.</p>
<p>— Надо было. Если прошлая ночь что-то и прояснила, то, что бы вы ни скрывали, от этой тайны нам нет никакой пользы. — Снейп закатывает глаза и указывает ладонью на стол. — Вместо того чтобы заниматься зельями, я готовлю, как домовой эльф, пока вы тут слоняетесь в пижаме, наводя беспорядок.</p>
<p>Гарри бросает взгляд на свою одежду, и волна стыда накрывает его. Разумеется, Снейп прав. Он рассказал только половину правды — даже меньше — так что глупо ожидать, что Снейп поговорит с ним, накормит и будет наслаждаться временем в компании бывшего студента, которого он едва на дух выносит. И всё же, вспышка гнева пронзает Гарри. Его затопляет желание прорваться сквозь вымученные, вежливые разговоры о рыбе с жареной картошкой, огибая любые упоминания о войне. Он ещё не забыл своё сон, а вместе с ним и мимолётное прикосновение пальцев Снейпа к коже и шёпот <i>«я рядом»</i>, который кажется Гарри выдумкой его подсознания.</p>
<p>— Я могу переодеться, если это вас так сильно беспокоит, — Гарри уже собирается встать, когда Снейп качает головой и впивается в него взглядом.</p>
<p>— Сидите на месте. Вы съедите свой завтрак и поведаете мне истинную цель вашего визита. Меня едва ли задевает чей-то внешний вид. — Снейп замолкает, а затем произносит ровно и бесстрастно: — Как часто вам снятся сны, подобные сегодняшним?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — Гарри прокашливается, очередная волна смущения захлёстывает его. Ему тошно от мысли, что Снейп видел его таким. — Часто. Зелье помогло.</p>
<p>— К сожалению, конкретно это зелье можно использовать крайне редко. — Снейп магией призывает две тарелки с завтраком и ставит одну из них перед Гарри, садясь за стол напротив. — Думаю, я смогу подобрать более подходящее решение.</p>
<p>— Сможете? — Гарри прожёвывает тост, вытирая крошки со рта салфеткой. — Спасибо.</p>
<p>Снейп наклоняет голову.</p>
<p>— Вы не единственный из моих знакомых, кому время от времени приходится забывать о войне.</p>
<p>Гарри думает о кругах, в которых вращается Снейп. Воспоминания о нём и Драко невольно возникают у него в голове и отчего-то вызывают неожиданный укол ревности. Хотя, возможно, Снейп сам часто сталкивается с кошмарами.</p>
<p>— Вы говорите о Драко Малфое?</p>
<p>Снейп хмурится, сведя брови к переносице.</p>
<p>— Я не обсуждаю ни с кем его дела так же, как и не буду обсуждать ваши.</p>
<p>Гарри испытывает облегчение, осознавая, что Снейп не собирается сплетничать о его нелепом визите и кошмарах.</p>
<p>— Знаю, что не будете. Мне не стоило спрашивать. — Гарри отпивает чай. — Я ценю любую вашу помощь.</p>
<p>— Если хотите, можете вернуться завтра после полудня. К тому времени у меня будет решение, — Снейп изящно промокает уголок рта салфеткой. — Тем не менее, полагаю, вы здесь не из-за лекарств.</p>
<p>— Нет. — Гарри кладёт в рот кусочек невероятно вкусной сосиски и пытается подобрать верные слова. Закончив жевать, он кивком головы указывает на запястье Снейпа. — Ваш треугольник похож на мой.</p>
<p>Взгляд Снейпа на мгновение скользит к запястью Гарри. Его щёки покрываются едва заметным румянцем.</p>
<p>— Не будьте нелепым.</p>
<p>— Вовсе нет, — Гарри постукивает по бедру. — Мой треугольник тут. Ваш я заметил ещё давно. Я никогда не делал татуировок, так что уверен, это метка родственной души.</p>
<p>— Это может быть что угодно, — Снейп не выглядит полностью убеждённым.</p>
<p>— Например? — Гарри качает головой, когда Снейп не отвечает. — Да, я тоже так подумал. В любом случае, когда она начала меня раздражать, я решил прийти к вам. Думал, это может помочь.</p>
<p>— И как? — Голос Снейпа низкий и хриплый, тарелка с завтраком давно позабыта.</p>
<p>— Немного. Я думаю. — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Когда вы сказали мне уйти, это не очень помогло, но она меньше чешется, когда вы рядом. Вообще-то, я в курсе, как это работает. Если я один знаю о связи, то она будет влиять лишь на меня. Поэтому я не хотел вам рассказывать.</p>
<p>— Как благородно, — Снейп закатывает глаза. — Решили пренебречь моим мнением.</p>
<p>Гнев накрывает Гарри с головой.</p>
<p>— Каким, мать вашу, образом я должен был понять, как вы к этому относитесь? В последний раз мы виделись на суде в Визенгамоте. Вы сказали мне, что я выгляжу как грязный книззл и мне не помешало бы причесаться, а ещё предложили мне постараться не расхаживать по Министерству с таким видом, будто я здесь хозяин.</p>
<p>Снейп фыркает.</p>
<p>— Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то вымокший с головы до ног был способен так задирать нос…</p>
<p>— Я не задираю нос! — Гарри делает глубокий вдох, из-за злости его голос звучит выше. Он считает до десяти и пытается говорить спокойно. — Я даже не знаю, нравятся ли вам мужчины.</p>
<p>Снейп хватает себя за переносицу.</p>
<p>— Как вы думаете, может ли ваша родственная душа быть гетеросексуальным мужчиной?</p>
<p>Гарри фыркает. Из уст Снейпа это действительно звучит странно.</p>
<p>— Зная мою удачу, никогда не угадаешь. Честно говоря, я никогда даже не думал, что моя метка будет соответствовать вашей.</p>
<p>— А вы в этом уверены? — Снейп бросает взгляд на бедро Гарри.</p>
<p>— Я могу показать, если хотите. Это просто немного… — Гарри взмахивает ладонью. Он не уверен, как показать Снейпу метку, не открывая вид на другие, более интимные части его тела.</p>
<p>Снейп чертыхается себе под нос.</p>
<p>— Прекрасно. Ешьте свои сосиски, Поттер. Потом мы обсудим ту неразбериху, в которую вы нас обоих втянули.</p>
<p>Гарри свирепо смотрит на Снейпа, прежде чем приступить к завтраку, и урчание в его животе немного утихает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Они так и не говорят об этом. Снейп намеренно избегает этой темы, пока Гарри складывает вещи и надевает плащ, готовый уйти. Ветер утих, и они вместе прогуливаются до места аппарации. Гарри практически чувствует разницу, когда пересекает барьер, выходя за границы плотного кокона магии Снейпа. В воздухе отчётливо ощущается холод, но без фонового гула магии, которая собирается и кружится вокруг них, как солёные вершины вздымающихся волн.<p>— Тогда, завтра, — Гарри протягивает ладонь, думая, что это вежливый жест. Снейп бросает на неё пренебрежительный взгляд.</p>
<p>— В полдень. Ровно.</p>
<p>— По рукам, — Гарри смотрит на запястье Снейпа, теперь прикрытое рукавами белой рубашки, закрывающей треугольник. — Что насчёт остального?</p>
<p>Снейп устремляет взгляд в небо.</p>
<p>— Это мы тоже обсудим завтра. Прежде, я бы хотел изучить вопрос.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. — Гарри интересно, что именно Снейп хочет изучить и почему. И всё же, он не может его осуждать, за желание привыкнуть к такому странному открытию. У Гарри ушли годы на принятие метки, хотя он всё ещё мало понимает суть.</p>
<p>На пару минут между ними повисает тишина, и Снейп низко и твёрдо произносит:</p>
<p>— На вашем месте, я бы отбросил все романтические фантазии. У меня нет особого желания быть связанным с очередным хозяином через метку на моей коже.</p>
<p>Гарри сглатывает, его взгляд невольно скользит к предплечью Снейпа, где, как он знает, расположена Чёрная Метка. Как и треугольник, она полностью закрыта белым хлопком.</p>
<p>— Я просто думал, что вам стоит знать.</p>
<p>— Действительно, — Снейп изучает Гарри, его лицо принимает напряжённое и резкое выражение. — На что вы надеялись, приехав сюда? Вы лишь хотели облегчить свой дискомфорт?</p>
<p>Сквозь беспорядочный ворох мыслей в голове Гарри пытается вычленить момент, когда идея посетить Снейпа впервые пришла ему на ум.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что я на что-то надеялся, — честно признаётся Гарри. — Я просто хотел узнать причину. Думал, что у меня не так уж много шансов выяснить, почему кому-то взбрело в голову, что мы — пара, заключённая на небесах, если мы даже не разговариваем.</p>
<p>— Нет, — Снейп кривит губы. Он долго смотрит на Гарри, а затем разворачивается на каблуках. — Завтрашний полдень, Поттер. Не опаздывайте. Можете принести картошку, если хотите.</p>
<p>Очередной огонёк надежды вспыхивает в груди Гарри, и он не может сдержать улыбку, наблюдая за удаляющейся спиной Снейпа.</p>
<p>— Так и сделаю.</p>
<p>Гарри наблюдает, как Снейп закрывает за собой дверь, вынимает палочку и начинает своё путешествие по Тревону.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Это немного странно — стоять так близко к Снейпу, пока он изучает треугольник, а его большие ладони настойчиво лежат на бёдрах, не давая сдвинуться. Странно и немного возбуждающе. Гарри считает до десяти и думает о том, как Рон и Хагрид целуются, чтобы отвлечь себя от ощущений рук Снейпа на своей коже, от того, насколько близко они к его члену, который очень хочет приблизить их ещё сильнее.<p>Обед прошёл на удивление хорошо, в этот раз Гарри даже предложили бокал вина. Снейп был расслаблен и менее бесцеремонен, чем вечера, если не брать в расчёт два комментария о том, что Гарри нарушает его покой. Он дал Гарри зелья для сна и тщательно проинструктировал о способе использования. Потом он попросил Гарри показать метку, что и привело к тому, что сейчас Гарри стоит напротив Снейпа в спущенных джинсах и с задницей, повёрнутой слишком близко к Снейпу.</p>
<p>— А она как-нибудь отреагирует, если я сделаю так? — Снейп мягко прижимает палец к метке на бедре Гарри, и волна желания с неожиданной силой накрывает его.</p>
<p>— Д-да. Чёрт, <i>да</i>.</p>
<p>Северус убирает пальцы с бедра Гарри, вместо этого начиная поглаживать живот. Его тёплые прикосновения посылают искры удовольствия по коже Гарри. Хотя, они и не вызывают такой же реакции, как прикосновение к метке. Он позволяет Гарри застегнуть ремень, прежде чем вперить в него мрачный, напряжённый взгляд.</p>
<p>— Как долго вы знали?</p>
<p>— Я увидел вашу метку в тринадцать. Тогда я не знал, что она значит. Я долго не обращал на неё внимания, даже когда догадался о её значении.</p>
<p>— Неужели? — Северус задумчиво хмыкает. — А всё же, вот вы здесь. Совершенно точно обращаете на неё внимание.</p>
<p>— Она чесалась, и мне показалось это неправильным, — Гарри пожимает плечами, встречаясь с Северусом глазами. — Я просто хотел узнать, одинаковы ли они. Это так?</p>
<p>Снейп кивает.</p>
<p>— Думаю, да. К тому же, ваша реакция была весьма красноречива, — ухмыляется он.</p>
<p>Гарри фыркает и падает в кресло рядом со Снейпом, глядя на него.</p>
<p>— И что нам теперь делать?</p>
<p>Он выглядит задумчивым.</p>
<p>— Мы определим, почему Вселенная решила соединить нас, — он замолкает и вскидывает бровь. — Вы должны знать, что я отношусь ко всему, что делает вселенная, со здоровой долей скептицизма и не верю, что что-то предопределено, предсказано или как-то иначе <i>предначертано судьбой</i>.</p>
<p>Снейп вздрагивает, как будто даже разговор об этом приносит ему неудобства.</p>
<p>— Чудесно, — Гарри закатывает глаза, ну конечно, Снейп — говнюк, который относится к родственной связи как к недостоверной гипотезе. — С чего начнём?</p>
<p>Снейп проводит языком по губам. Это сбивает Гарри с толку, и он ёрзает на кресле.</p>
<p>— С вопросов. Я не побрезгую использовать окклюменцию, если подумаю, что вы лжёте.</p>
<p>— Я не солгу, — Гарри приподнимает подбородок и встречает пристальный взгляд Снейпа. — Вопросы обо <i>всём</i>?</p>
<p>Снейп кивает. Он не выглядит обеспокоенным.</p>
<p>— Постарайтесь, Поттер.</p>
<p>— О, не волнуйтесь, — губы Гарри расплываются в улыбке. — Я не подведу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>— Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, чтобы трахнуть меня? — Гарри выпаливает вопрос, ответ на который ему до смерти хочется узнать, раньше, чем успевает себя остановить. Он почти уверен, что ответ будет отрицательным, но иногда он замечал, что Снейп смотрит на него с красноречивым огнём в глазах, что позволяет Гарри думать, что вся это затея не безнадёжна.<p>Снейп с насмешкой смотрит на Гарри.</p>
<p>— Как предсказуемо. Это и есть ваш первый ход?</p>
<p>— Да, — Гарри твёрдо кивает. — Так что, думали?</p>
<p>Снейп склоняет голову набок.</p>
<p>— Иногда. В конце концов, я гомосексуальный мужчина, который ещё не лишился зрения, а вы имеете склонность выставлять своё обнажённое тело в публикациях весьма сомнительного характера.</p>
<p>— Это было для благотворительности, — пытается защититься Гарри.</p>
<p>— Уверен, что сиротский приют был в восторге от вашего обнажённого пожертвования. Однако не думаю, что все это масло было так уж необходимо.</p>
<p>Гарри свирепо смотрит на Снейпа.</p>
<p>— Идите к чёрту. Это заставило вас думать о том, чтобы меня трахнуть, так что, возможно, это не так уж нелепо. — Он замолкает, прокручивая слова Снейпа в голове. — Вы сказали «иногда». Это значит чаще одного раза?</p>
<p>Снейп вскидывает бровь.</p>
<p>— Это ваш второй вопрос?</p>
<p>— Нет. — Гарри вскидывает ладони, прежде чем Снейп успевает ответить. Гарри не хочет терять шанс. Он может считать, что <i>иногда</i> означает <i>больше одного раза</i>. Снейп, похоже, из тех, кто тщательно подбирает слова. — Ваша очередь.</p>
<p>— Отлично. — Уголок губ Снейпа приподнимается в подозрительной улыбке. — Раз уж вы сами подняли эту тему, я, пожалуй, задам вопрос, который намеревался задать много позже. Вы когда-нибудь были с доминирующим партнёром или мечтали об этом?</p>
<p>Гарри сглатывает слюну, его ладони становятся влажными, и вспышка возбуждения пронзает его. Как будто Снейп проник в самые тёмные уголки его сознания и раскрыл все фантазии, о которых он сам не позволял себе думать.</p>
<p>— Нет, никогда не был. — Его голос звучит хрипло и отрывисто. — Хотя, мечтал.</p>
<p>Глаза Снейпа вспыхивают интересом.</p>
<p>— Думаю, если бы вы захотели, то легко могли бы найти подходящего сексуального партнёра. Есть ли какая-то причина тому, что вы не воплотили свою фантазию?</p>
<p>Гарри пожимает плечами, тщательно обдумывая ответ. Ему хочется быть честным. Как бы он ни был смущён, очевидно, Снейп не насмехается над Гарри. Напротив, он выглядит заинтересованным. Очень заинтересованным в ответе Гарри.</p>
<p>— Думаю, дело в доверии. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы всё это дошло до прессы. К тому же, я даже не знаю, с чего начать, — добавляет он с нервным смешком.</p>
<p>— Хм, — Снейп снова бросает взгляд на Гарри, его глаза окидывают его с головы до ног, будто раздевая. Гарри неожиданно смущается своих не до конца застёгнутых джинсов, оставляющих ничтожно мало для воображения, раз уж его тело всплыло в разговоре. — Жаль. Думаю, вам бы понравилось.</p>
<p>— Да, — Гарри прерывисто вздыхает. — Думаю, понравилось бы. — Он откидывается на спинку кресла. — Вообще-то говоря, у меня не так уж много опыта. Не уверен, что смог бы справиться с чем-то более причудливым.</p>
<p>— Вы продемонстрировали умение учиться с помощью интуиции и инстинктов, — голос Снейпа плавный и соблазнительный. — Полагаю, тут разница не велика.</p>
<p>— Полагаете? — Гарри встречается взглядом со Снейпом. В его глазах огонь, который заставляет Гарри дрожать, и в его голове сплывают образы всевозможным вещей, которыми они со Снейпом могли бы заниматься. Возможно, секс и правда построен на интуиции.</p>
<p>— Уверен, — кивает Снейп.</p>
<p>Гарри недовольно фыркает, когда одна мысль приходит ему в голову.</p>
<p>— Погодите-ка, вы узнали кучу всего.</p>
<p>Снейп выглядит самодовольным.</p>
<p>— Именно.</p>
<p>Гарри тщательно формулирует свой следующий вопрос, несколько раз меняя слова. Снейп попытался сбить Гарри с толку вопросами о сексе. Что ж, двое могут играть в эту игру. Гарри придвигается ближе, проводя большим пальцем по треугольнику на запястье Снейпа в надежде, что прикосновение вызовет у него такую же реакцию, как и у Гарри ранее.</p>
<p>— У вас встаёт, когда вы думаете о том, чтобы трахнуть меня?</p>
<p>Снейп сдерживает низкое рычание, его глаза мечут молнии.</p>
<p>— <i>Да</i>, — хрипло говорит он. Видеть Снейпа настолько несдержанным — восхитительно.</p>
<p>Гарри придвигается ещё ближе и сильнее прижимает палец к метке Снейпа, другой рукой проводя по его бедру.</p>
<p>— Может быть, вы хотите попробовать мой способ оценить правоту Вселенной относительно нашей совместимости? На самом деле это скорее практический эксперимент, но вы говорите, что я в этом хорош.</p>
<p>Снейп отвечает тем, что ловит его губы своими.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Дикое расположение дома Снейпа начинает обретать смысл, когда их губы сталкиваются в яростном поцелуе. Поцелуи Снейпа похожи на бушующее море — властные и неудержимые. Гарри считает, что им следует поговорить, а не надеется, что секс скажет сам за себя, но что-то в том, как Снейп целует его, говорит Гарри, что его действия значат больше, чем тщательно подобранные слова. Они с грохотом опускаются на ближайшую мягкую поверхность, и Гарри седлает колени Снейпа и позволяет притянуть себя ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Он чувствует настойчивую твёрдость под собой. Каждое прикосновение его пальцев к спине Гарри и крепкая хватка ладоней на бёдрах посылают новые волны удовольствия по коже Гарри.<p>— Чаще, чем <i>иногда</i>, верно? — говорит Гарри. Он задаётся вопросом, слышит ли Снейп затаённое удовольствие в его словах. Он надеется, что да. Гарри нравится мысль о том, что Снейп хотел его до всей этой истории.</p>
<p>— Возможно, — Снейп сминает его губы своими, а потом прочерчивает дорожку острых поцелуев-укусов, переходя на шею. — Дерзкий мальчишка.</p>
<p>— Уже не мальчишка, — Гарри двигает бёдрами. — Давай же.</p>
<p>— Нетерпеливый. — Снейп удерживает Гарри на месте, запуская руки под джемпер и проводя пальцами по пылающей коже пресса. От этого прикосновения Гарри инстинктивно втягивает живот.</p>
<p>Комментарий Снейпа о том, что Гарри выглядит недокормленным, всплывает в памяти, и щеки Гарри покрываются краской.</p>
<p>— Я не… под одеждой нет блестящего от масла торса. Думаю, они обработали фотографии. Замазали шрамы.</p>
<p>— О, — Снейп впивается взглядом в глаза Гарри, медленно расстёгивая пуговицы на кофте. — Как глупо с их стороны. Не думаю, что их искусственный загар и блестящие бицепсы могут сравниться с реальностью.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, — Гарри беззвучно смеётся. — Это то, что нравится людям?</p>
<p>Снейп выгибает бровь.</p>
<p>— Если это так, то я вас разочарую, Поттер.</p>
<p>— Нет. Не разочаруешь, — Гарри уверенно качает головой, не отрывая взгляд от Снейпа. — Ты горяч. И ты это знаешь. Этот голос и чёрная одежда. Очень сексуально.</p>
<p>Снейп помогает Гарри избавиться от джемпера, откидывая его в сторону. Он проводит ладонями по телу Гарри, кончиками пальцев прослеживая шрамы, оставшиеся после войны и долгих отчаянных месяцев после неё.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь, я не очарован в той же степени?</p>
<p>Гарри пожимает плечами, кровь приливает к его щеками, когда он слышит <i>«очарован»</i>.</p>
<p>— Не знаю.</p>
<p>— Хватит слишком много думать. — Снейп опускает голову и обводит языком сосок Гарри, влажное касание заставляет Гарри прогнуться, прижимаясь ближе к Снейпу, который тянется рукой к призывно вздымающемуся члену Гарри. — Вообще перестань думать.</p>
<p>Рука Снейпа скользит к нему в штаны, и он оборачивает ладонь вокруг члена Гарри. С громким стоном Гарри вскидывает бёдра и приподнимается, чтобы вовлечь Снейпа в очередной жаркий поцелуй.</p>
<p>Это единственное указание, которому он с удовольствием подчиняется.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Они растягиваются на мягком диване, который Северус — он настоял, чтобы Гарри так его называл — для удобства увеличил заклинанием. Гарри скользит кончиками пальцев по груди Северуса, всё ещё наслаждаясь вибрирующим чувством испытанного оргазма. Они довели друг друга до пика с помощью рук, но даже то, как Северус помогал направлять нетерпеливые пальцы Гарри, когда он обернул ладонь вокруг его члена, заставило что-то в воздухе между ними дрогнуть. В отличие от всех предыдущих сексуальных партнёров Гарри прикосновения к Северусу сопровождались невероятным уровнем близости. Близость в поцелуе, в его вкусе и наслаждении солёными капельками пота на языке. Это заставляет Гарри расслабиться, и он прижимается щекой к груди Северуса, наслаждаясь ощущением прикосновения кожи к коже.<p>— У меня вся неделя свободна.</p>
<p>— Неужели? — Северус пропускает волосы Гарри через пальцы. В его голосе слышится улыбка. — И как ты целую неделю собираешься развлекаться в Корнуолле? Я бы советовал посетить торговый центр в Труро.</p>
<p>— У меня были другие планы, — Гарри поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Северусом. Он не совсем твёрдый, но его член слегка вздымается, и он с надеждой прижимается к Северусу. — Знаю, твой дом — не мотель, но я могу заплатить, чтобы ты кормил меня и поил.</p>
<p>Северус мягко фыркает, его рука скользит Гарри на спину, а губы почти прижимаются к уху, когда он произносит:</p>
<p>— Едва ли мне нужны галлеоны из хранилища Поттеров.</p>
<p>— Я ни слова не сказал про деньги, — улыбается Гарри.</p>
<p>— Дерзкий мальчишка, — низко и глубоко смеётся Северус. Гарри думает, что это самый прекрасный звук, который он когда-либо слышал. — Ты, кажется, забыл, что я наслаждаюсь своим одиночеством.</p>
<p>— Всего неделя. Потом я уйду, — Гарри слегка сдувается, и Северус издаёт неопределённый звук.</p>
<p>— Вполне возможно, что через неделю я просто не смогу легко тебя отпустить. — Северус говорит всё так же низко, и это пускает волну дрожи по телу Гарри. Он не хочет, чтобы Северус его отпускал. Он знает, что не может окунуться в этот омут с головой — чем бы это ни являлось — в типичной Гриффиндорской манере, но с Северусом что-то просто сходится. Как будто Гарри — головоломка, а кусочек, которого всё это время не хватало, просто вставили на место.</p>
<p>— Вероятно, я не буду против, если ты привяжешь меня к кровати, чтобы не позволить уйти, — Гарри немного отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на лицо Северуса. — Но тебе придётся сообщить об этом Кингсли. Он довольно ясно выразился — не умирать, не пропадать и не теряться в море.</p>
<p>— Возможно, мы сможем прийти к компромиссу, — Северус легко сжимает его зад. — Я не могу бесконечно держать тебя привязанным к кровати.</p>
<p>— Может, только немного. — Гарри сгибает пальцы и представляет себе, как его руки связаны над головой, а Северус делает с ним всевозможные невообразимые вещи. — На самом деле, тебе точно стоит связать меня.</p>
<p>— Посмотрим, что можно сделать, — Северус звучит довольным. — Тем не менее, если мы проведём всю неделю в постели, не уверен, что мы сможем прийти к какому-нибудь решению относительно наших меток. Они так просто не исчезнут, и метка тебя уже беспокоила, что и привело тебя сюда. Боюсь, если мы должным образом не управимся с метками, то рискуем причинить друг другу ещё больший дискомфорт.</p>
<p>Гарри кривит лицо.</p>
<p>— Думаю, ты прав. Я не уверен, что полностью понимаю их смысл. У множества людей меток попросту нет, а те, у кого они есть, могут вообще никогда встретить человека с таким же рисунком. Но это не значит, что они не могут быть счастливы.</p>
<p>— Нет, — задумчиво произносит Северус. — Тем не менее, весьма редко люди с одинаковыми метками предпочитают их игнорировать и избегать связи.</p>
<p>— Я думал, ты не веришь в судьбу, — говорит Гарри.</p>
<p>— Не верю.</p>
<p>— Но разве тебе не кажется, что это она и есть?</p>
<p>— И да, и нет, — грудь Снейпа вздымается и опадает. — В любом случае я считаю, что этот вопрос заслуживает дальнейшего исследования.</p>
<p>Гарри прижимается к Северусу и легко прикусывает его кожу.</p>
<p>— Да, ты точно должен меня исследовать.</p>
<p>— Мальчишка, — Северус опрокидывает Гарри на спину и подминает его под себя. — Я намерен заняться исследованиями. С <i>книгами</i>, а не оргазмами. Вчера вечером я лишь поверхностно всё изучил. Связанная с родственными узами магия сложна и многоступенчата, она часто существенно меняется в зависимости от пары. Я считаю, что, основываясь на нашем прошлом, любая связь между нами была бы довольно… уникальной. — Снейп звучит заинтригованно, и Гарри тычет его в бок.</p>
<p>— Ты будешь относиться к этому, как к эксперименту с зельями, не так ли?</p>
<p>Снейп закатывает глаза.</p>
<p>— Не жди, что я буду заваливать розами твой кабинет в Министерстве. Это магические узы, Поттер. Не пересадка личности.</p>
<p>Гарри ухмыляется.</p>
<p>— Мне всё равно нет дела до цветов.</p>
<p>— Тогда, отлично. Ещё один признак нашей совместимости, — Северус усмехается, оставляя на губах Гарри поцелуй, который становится глубоким и страстным довольно быстро, пока Северус не отстраняется, чтобы пристально посмотреть на Гарри.</p>
<p>Гарри впитывает темноту в глазах Северуса и наслаждается тёплой тяжестью его тела. Это должно быть таким незнакомым. Секс, <i>Северус</i>. Тем не менее, это не так. Даже дом Снейпа напоминает Гарри о небольших планах по перестройке дома в Годриковой Впадине, которые появились у него сразу после войны. Гарри нравится простой, уютный дизайн, как и расположение дома, прочно стоящего на своём месте, выдерживая удары стихии, не пропуская ни малейшего дуновение ветра через стены. В камине уютно потрескивает огонь, а простой набор блюд знаком и приятен. Запахи зелий и одеколона Северуса смешиваются и уносят Гарри обратно в Хогвартс, который всегда был для него домом, большим, чем чулан под лестницей. Даже когда Северус прижимает свои пальцы к нетронутым частям кожи Гарри, чувства похожи на прикосновения старого любовника.</p>
<p>— Ты хочешь от этого избавиться? — спрашивает Гарри, задерживая дыхание. Он отчаянно хочет услышать «нет».</p>
<p>— Не уверен, что смог бы, если бы попытался, — голос Северуса звучит грубо, его слова задерживаются на коже Гарри, когда он прижимается губами к тонкому шраму на его торсе.</p>
<p>— Это не ответ.</p>
<p>Северус качает головой, приподнимаясь и глубоко целуя Гарри.</p>
<p>— У меня нет ни малейшего желания избавляться от регулярного секса с молодым мужчиной, о котором я иногда лишь позволял себе мечтать.</p>
<p>— Значит, ты часто обо мне думал, да? — триумфально восклицает Гарри. Он прижимается к Северусу и раздвигает ноги, когда тот тянется к его промежности, его пальцы смазаны каким-то зельем, которое пахнет цитрусовыми фруктами и летом. — Боже… чёрт, <i>пожалуйста</i>.</p>
<p>— Всему своё время, — Северус проводит пальцем между ягодицами Гарри, слегка надавливая на его дырочку. — И да, думал.</p>
<p>— Такое чувство, что это не первый мой раз, — выдыхает Гарри, когда Северус, наконец, входит в него одним пальцем, и вцепляется в подушки, пока Северус мягко целует головку его члена, прежде чем взять его глубоко в рот. — Как будто мы делали это раньше.</p>
<p>Северус согласно гудит и немного изменяет угол, разнося искры удовольствия по телу Гарри. Ему невыносимо хорошо от ощущения рта Северуса на своём члене и его пальцев внутри. Спутанные мысли в голове Гарри собираются в кучу, пока не превращаются в белый шум. Он отдаётся чувствам и незамутнённым всполохам наслаждения, которые остриём ножа проходят по его телу и приближают к пропасти. Запустив руки в волосы Снейпа, он с блаженным удовольствием выгибается и позволяет оргазму овладеть им, загнав все мысли о метках в самые дальние уголки сознания.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>В конце концов, Гарри удаётся принять душ и переодеться, даже когда Северус ворчит о раздражающем увлечении Гарри носить одежду.<p>— Это было странно, — Гарри набрасывается на сэндвич, голодный после утреннего и полуденного катания по дивану с Северусом, проведённого в блаженной дымке удовольствия. — У меня было чувство, что мы делали это раньше.</p>
<p>— Уверяю тебя, я бы это запомнил, — Северус делает глоток чая и смотрит на Гари поверх кружки. — Однако я читал кое-что о том, что люди с одинаковыми метками могут ощущать что-то сродни дежавю. Души очень сложно устроены. Они многослойны, существуют в нескольких временных линиях. Я не удивлён, что такая связь может показаться немного абстрактной.</p>
<p>Гарри задумчиво прикасается пальцами к шраму.</p>
<p>— Мне нравится. Как будто наши души живут во множестве миров, и в каждом из них они вместе.</p>
<p>Губы Снейпа кривятся, и он изучающе смотрит на Гарри.</p>
<p>— Это не более чем глупые, романтические фантазии.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Ведь это магия, не так ли? Я думаю, Вселенная знает, что делает.</p>
<p>— Думаю, она определённо точно этого не знает, — Северус закатывает глаза. — Если бы у Вселенной была хоть капля здравого смысла, она бы знала, что последнее, что нужно восемнадцатилетнему герою войны, познающему свою сексуальность, это магическая связь с бывшим профессором.</p>
<p>Гарри бросает на Северуса сердитый взгляд.</p>
<p>— Если бы у бывшего профессора была хоть капля здравого смысла, он бы знал, что большинство дней я чувствую себя гораздо старше восемнадцати. Он бы знал, что в некоторых вещах я настолько отстал от своих друзей в отношении всего, что делают подростки, что я даже не знаю, где теперь моё место. Если бы у него была хоть капля здравого смысла, бывший профессор знал бы, что рядом с ним я чувствую себя в безопасности. Это говорит о многом.</p>
<p>Северус задумывается над его словами, нахмурив брови.</p>
<p>— Я не ангел-хранитель.</p>
<p>— Разве? — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Когда я задумывался об этом после войны, мне казалось, что был им для меня.</p>
<p>— Тогда ты ещё больший глупец, чем я думал, — несмотря на свои слова, Северус протягивает Гарри ладонь.</p>
<p>Гарри встаёт и берёт Северуса за руку, следуя за ним в гостиную, где потрескивает огонь, а тёмная комната освещена ярким пламенем, от которого по стенам прыгают тени.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, Вселенная знала, чуть больше, чем ты ей приписываешь, — Гарри прислоняется к Северусу и смотрит на шипящий огонь. — Не уверен, что мы сами пришли бы к этому.</p>
<p>— Возможно, нет, — Северус кладёт руку Гарри на бедро. Жар его ладони вкупе с искрящимся теплом камина заставляет метку пылать. На этот раз, ощущения не приносят боли или раздражения. Это приятное тепло, как объятия с бутылкой горячей воды в холодный вечер или тёплый шарф вокруг шеи в зимний день. Вместе с лёгким теплом приходит нежное расслабление, которое пульсирует в усталом теле Гарри, напряжение в конечностях уходит, когда Снейп прижимает его к себе.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, всё получится? — Гарри пытается звучать спокойно, и Снейп притягивает его ближе.</p>
<p>— Этот мир научил меня опасностям ложной веры, — Северус проводит большим пальцев по скуле Гарри, пристально глядя на него.</p>
<p>— Что ж, меня он научил тому, как важна надежда, — Гарри сглатывает слюну. — И любовь тоже. Она очень важна.</p>
<p>Северус вскидывает брови.</p>
<p>— <i>Любовь</i>?</p>
<p>— Когда-нибудь. Возможно. — Гарри пожимает плечами, смотря на огонь. — Я не знаю. Если эти метки имеют хоть какой-то смысл, то к этому всё придёт, не так ли?</p>
<p>— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — Северус нежно прижимается к его губам в мягком поцелуе. — Но думаю, я хочу это узнать.</p>
<p>Гарри теряется в очередном великолепном поцелуе Северуса, и треугольник на его бедре излучает успокаивающее тепло, которое проходит по коже Гарри, посылая искры желания в уже пламенные поцелуи и удерживая ледяные ветры на расстоянии.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>